


Fighting Lessons

by Linguininess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguininess/pseuds/Linguininess





	Fighting Lessons

_Punch. Punch. Punch._

Her baby fists slapped weakly against Eren's ridged palms. 

  
"Harder!"

  
Mikasa wound her arm back like a loaded spring and wielded her fist into his open palms with all the force she could muster. Still, the steady hand barely budged. 

  
"No, not enough force. Where is your anger? Do you want to fight?" 

  
Of course she wanted to fight. She had always been small, meek little Mikasa. So used to others taking care of her, she could barely look out for herself. That night she froze. No one was there to help her, no one to save her. When she took that knife in her hand she quivered like a beam under pressure, about to collapse. The only thing keeping her from shattering into a thousand pieces was Eren screaming at her.

  
"Fight! If you do not fight you will not win." 

  
Somehow those words penetrated through the static white noise going through her muddled brain. Somehow those words gave her the courage to do what had to be done.   
Since that night Mikasa has scarcely said a word let alone asked for a favor. How could she when he has already done so much for her? It took all she could muster to ask Eren for these fighting lessons.

  
When Mikasa approached him, his eyes widened in surprise, she began to back away. He reached out for her and grabbed her wrist, his eyes softened, "meet me in the back alley after chores. We can start our first lesson." 

  
Mikasa took another swing but, again, no force, no power. She was beginning to lose hope; perhaps this was all a waste of time. 

  
"Where is your power? You have no feeling, no drive. Are you not angry? Are you not willing to fight? You must gather all your frustration, your anger, your hatred in your core and push it out through your fist. Let it explode against your opponent," Eren moved his face closer to Mikasa's, her eyes widened in fear, "I know you have these feelings. I know you have this ability. I've seen it. Now, hit me again." 

  
Eren stood up straight and raise his hand. Mikasa closed her eyes and she began to pull every negative feeling she had from crevice of her body, the anger for her mother’s death, her father’s, her pure hatred towards the vile men that tore apart the steady and peaceful life she once had. Her eyes flashed open and narrowed on her target.  

  
For once, Eren was the steady rock and she was the one trembling with rage.

  
She wound her arm back to strike her opponent and released, the negative energy surging through her arm like electricity. 

  
The force of the blow threw Eren against the wall. He stared at her in awe. 

  
Mikasa's eyes were cast down, her face was stoic. Something in her appeared to have snapped. Or, did she finally become whole. 

  
"Mikasa! Eren! Dinner!"

Mikasa's eyes shot to where the voice had come from. Eren's mother, her mother. Eren straightened out his disheveled clothes and began to walk back to the house. 

  
Mikasa stood for several moments allowing the sudden change inside her settle. This new feeling of power and control was what she had been searching for. Another thing Eren had given her. Another thing she could never pay him back for.

  
She ran to take her place by his side where she belonged, the place she fought for that night, next to the new family she won. 


End file.
